thebiogateroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Current Background Other than being born on Angel Island and traveling the world in search of adventure, most of Sonic's past before he started defending his world from Dr Robotnik. After many years and many adventures later, Sonic goes up into space after an unknown adventure and confronts his nemesis, Doctor Robotnik, in order to stop another one of his schemes bounding around a fleet of spaceships, and transforming into Super Sonic - Sonic transformed using the power of the Chaos Emeralds - in order to stop him, destroying Robotnik's mech and knocking Robotnik himself to the ground. As a trap, Robotnik pretends to plea for mercy. When Sonic is close enough, he activates his Chaos Energy Cannon, which traps Sonic in the center and begins drawing the Chaos energy out of Sonic and the Emeralds in a fashion that is clearly extremely painful for him. The planet split open. After the laser is charged, Robotnik fires it at the planet to awaken a monster known as Dark Gaia, splitting the planet. The dark energy of the Emeralds is brought out by the ray, transforming Sonic into a monstrous version of himself and rendering the Chaos Emeralds gray and powerless. a then opens an airlock which sucks Sonic and the drained Emeralds out into space and down to the planet below. While Sonic is saved from a fatal landing due to an unknown energy source, he still ends up taking a heavy fall, landing on top of a flying dog-like creature whom Sonic names Chip. The resulting impact causes Chip to lose his memory (which Sonic thinks is his fault). Sonic agrees to help Chip restore his memory during their journey. After exploring the city of Apotos, Sonic and Chip run into Tails, who reveals that Professor Pickle of Spagonia University may be able to help them on their adventure. Once they reach Spagonia, they discover Dr. Eggman has kidnapped Professor Pickle for his knowledge on Dark Gaia. After traveling to Mazuri and freeing him, Professor Pickle explains the nature of Dark Gaia and reveals that restoring power to the Chaos Emeralds via the Gaia Temples would help the planet return to normal. Sonic then sets out to the seven Gaia Temples to restore the emeralds and reassemble the planet. In Spagonia, Sonic and Chip run into Blake Belladonna With A Hood In The Bushes at night, who doesn't recognize Sonic in his Werehog form. He later saves Blake Belladonna from Dark Gaia's influence and she, upon learning her savior's identity, decides to help Sonic and Professor Pickle. All the while, Dr. Robotnik makes plans to reassemble Dark Gaia and finish Robotnikland. During the restoration of the sixth Chaos Emerald, it's revealed that Chip is in fact Light Gaia, the opposite of Dark Gaia, and he lost his memories because, like Dark Gaia, he was prematurely awakened by Robotnik's laser; likewise, Dark Gaia has not yet been fully reborn due to his premature awakening, and Sonic must stop Robotnik before Dark Gaia's full powers return to its normal state. Before Sonic could travel to the last Gaia Temple and restore the final Chaos emerald to power, he was sucked into some sort of wormhole or something. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but he's now finding himself in an unfamiliar city. Second Arc Arrival Sonic woke up atop a building to find himself in an unknown and partially ruined looking city. He quickly learned it was night time out, so he's already in his werehog form. It wasn't long before he heard shrieks coming from a short ways away. Curious, he went to explore and ended up entering the fight against the Hermit Arcana alongside Marcus/Agumon, several Sector Security officers Chris/Power Rider Fusion Frost, Mai, Chris Shadow Knuckles, and Fights The Evil Bowser. Sonic aimed a punch at the leg of Hermit Arcana, snapping it while Bowers and Duo landed attacks of their own. The Arcana retaliated by raining lightning bolt down on everyone. Despite trying to avoid them, Sonic got hit by one. Though shaken, he still went in for another attack at the Hermit Arcana, this time trying to tear what was left of it apart with his claws. The Hermit Arcana attempted to charge up another powerful attack, but Sonic got ahold of it before it did and, with some encouragement from Bowser, tore what remained of the creature up. It faded into darkness upon its defeat and Sonic howled in triumph, though stopped abruptly when he remembered there were other people still around him. He apologized before starting to leave, and Mai thanked Sonic for his help after quietly wondering if he was some kind of new type of Adam Taurus Was A Monster before realizing he wasn't. Duo went over to talk with Sonic and introduce himself while Blake Belladonna went to fight with Adam Before He Killed Tails. Sonic was curious about where he was, explaining how he had been going to the last Temple of Gaia then found himself waking up in a strange city. Sonic and Adam's arguement settles quickle with Tails walking off as Duo introduces everyone else before telling Sonic they were in a place called Station Square City that had been attacked and much of it now laid in ruins. Blake Belladonna asked Sonic about the Temples of Gaia, but Sonic didn't say much besides that it was a long story, and that he had a feeling he was further from home than he thought. He told a little bit about his story before Duo suggested they get back to the main city with a helicopter from Sector Security and Sonic agrees. The city is mysteriously restored, and it's attumes that Sonic and Team RWBY with him went to the main part of the city He Meets Many Girls They Like Him He's Best Friends With Miles "Tails" Prower Who Has Glinching Powers. Arc Three 3 Months Later Searching for a way back home and mostly exploring Neo Domino City and its surrounding areas, Sonic became employed at Duo's workshop along with Mai and Bowser. He took a run and got a bit to eat before heading into work. Duo and Mai greeted him and Sonic was given a list of deliveries for the day, and the last one took him to Martha's house. While waiting for someone to answer the door, he saw Arcee transform into a duel runner for some children whiel some large robots talked. When the door got answeed and claimed someone's attention, be found himself being hugged by an unfamiliar rabbit, called Bunnie, who mistook his for someone else. They talk and Bunnie is convinced that Sonic has amnesia, as is Crow before he heads outside. Martha comes in offering SOnic a glass of water, which he accepts. He talks more with Bunnie which leads to her asking if Sonic was from the future, which he claims not to be. She wonders where he's from then, but the conversation leads instead to Sonic being a delivery boy and Bunnie asking if he could hook her up with some ungrades. He agrees to take her to the mechanic shop sometimes then asks about the robots outside and who build them. Bunnie isn't sure, and not long after her attention turned to Jack and Carly and a few others. Sonic isn't paying attention until he hears someone calling his name. He looks outside to see Tails decending and goes out to see him. Bunnie follows, though notices something weird about the fox, and asks if that's really him. Personality He can mainly be described as cocky, laidback, upbeat, adventurous and carefree, but won't rest in the face of injustice. Sonic can be quick-tempered and impatient, especially with slow things, but he's loyal to his friends and always keeps promises he makes. He won't hesitate to put his life on the line to protect others (though for him it's usually more of a chance to have fun). When times of crisis strike, Sonic can become truely serious. He is able to forgive rather easily, and doesn't like to dwell on things that've happened in the past, preferring to move forward in life. He's generally not modest when it comes to his abilities, seen by others as very proud and a big-show off. He is very proud of his speed, and takes insults to it very personally. He is also extremely stubborn, which also gives him an indominable, unbreakable will. He hates to give up, and will continue to fight even when his actual ability to continue fighting is surpassed. He does his best to hide any pain or fear that he feels (except whenever Amy Rose is angry, which is when Sonic starts to show actual nervousness and even fear), and will also try hiding his exhaustion. Despite how "out there" Sonic seems to be, he has shown many times to be more insightful than others think. That combined with his outgoing personality leads him to be able to make friends with just about anyone he meets, even if at one people they were enemies. As a werehog, Sonic still retains most of his normal personality, and good heart. He does however gain some minor bestial/more feral behaviors, get angry a little bit more easily, and speaks with more of a growl than he normally would. Powers And Abilities 'Sonic the Hedgehog' *'Speed:' Sonic has the ability to run past the speed of sound (which is an astonishing 768 mph), though when he's running at such high speeds he needs time to stop. He needs some time to build up to such speeds though. It is unknown how much faster Sonic can run past the speed of sound (Mach 1). *'Chaos Abilities:' He also has the ability to use Chaos Control much like Shadow the Hedgehog, but unlike his rival, Sonic needs at least one emerald to execute a Chaos Control (it's unknown if he really needs an emerald or not). He prefers to rely on his speed. (He currently can't access haos abilities because the single emerald he still has with him is still drained and powerless.) *'Super Sonic Transformation:' Sonic transformed using the power of the seven Chaos Emeralds By Saying "Unleash The Power"! And Screaming With His Arms Crossed In Tae Kwon Do Formation. In this state he can fly, is faster, stronger and nearly invincible. While the super form is powerful, it not only needs all seven emeralds, it drains Sonic's own energy if he tries to stay in it too long. 'Sonic the Werehog' *'Physical Strength:' In his werehog state, Sonic gains a noticeable increase in physical strength, allowing him to open sealed doors and entrances, effortlessly pick up, throw and swing larger enemies and objects, destroy metal vaults with one hit and even topple creatures several times his size. *'Stretchy Arms:' In this form, Sonic is able to stretch his arms over long distances and can do so in an instant. It is unknown how far he can stretch his arms, however. Sonic accidentally discovered this ability after he tried to catch a falling ice cream cone. Sonic mainly uses this ability in combat, allowing him to increase his attack range, grab enemies from long distances, build momentum for his attacks and create various forms of combat moves. He can even enlarge his arms and hands to increase the power and range of his attacks even further. Besides combat, Sonic can also use this ability to travel around, such as stretching his arm out to the nearest pole, swing over there, then stretch out to the next pole ectera. *Transformation: When The Full Moon Is Up Or When He Says "Unleashed Or Releashed"! He Turns Into His Werehog State And Back To His Normal State. Combat 'Sonic the Hedgehog' *'Spin Attack:' While running, Sonic curls into what could be considered a fetal position while rolling along the ground. When used while running at a very high speed and rate of torque, Sonic is able to destroy barriers and enemies. This move is also used in mid-air as a jump. *'Spin Dash: '''Sonic's trademark move; it allows him to instantly launch himself forward into a high speed Spin Attack from a stationary position. He crouches, performs an oval-shaped Spin Attack to charge then dashes off in a high speed rolling attack. The Spin Dash is used to attack enemies or break through walls, as well as dash up steep slopes without having to build up running momentum. *'Homing Attack:' As its name implies, the Homing Attack allowsSonic to home directly into a nearby enemy with a target-seeking midair spin attack, the attack's force from bouncing off targets can be chained to attack several enemies and to reach higher areas. However, should the target start moving "too fast" as the homing attack is executed, Sonic will give up after about 4 seconds and uncurl himself, cancelling the move. *Tae Kwon Do: He Uses It To Fight Evil Bad Guys And Robbers. 'Sonic the Werehog' *'Physical Strength: Mentioned before, in his werehog state Sonic gains a very noticable increase in phsycial strength. He can use this strength against enemies, even enlarging the size of his hands temporarily, to preform maneuvours such as pounding his fists on the ground in rapid succession to create a small earthquake within a limited area around him, flatten enemies, throw them around with ease, even ones many times larger than himself, and building up energy within his arms and fists to release devastating punches even more powerful than normal (though he needs time to charge the energy up). *'Claws: '''In his werehog form, Sonic gains large claws on his hands. In battle, he can use his claws to slash through metal and cut a variety of enemies down, so to speak. *'Unleashed State: 'While not the actual name he uses for it, Sonic is able to use an unknown form of energy, possibly due to Dark Gaia being the source of his werehog form, which he applies in combat, or uses to charge up his attacks. It is unkown how the power builds up within him that allows Sonic to enter his Unleashed state, but it could possibley be from him absorbing negative energy naturally given off by the planet and people. In that time, Sonic takes on a blue-ish aura: his movements becomes faster, and the damage he deals increases and the damage he receives drops. He can only maintain the state for a limited time however, and is left tired after, so it is a power he uses as rarely as he can. *'Energy Shield: Again, not a name he uses for it, but Sonic can use his bulky arms to shield his body from frontal attacks. When he does this, his arms give off a faint bluish glow (possibley the energy that powers his Unleashed state too). It doesn't protect against rear attacks though, and he can only keep the shield up for a short time before he can get hurt again. Category:Character Category:Sonic Category:Male Category:Game Category:Midnight_Moon_Angel1220